Cielo azul
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Harry Potter buscador estrella de los Chudley Cannons comienza su juego más peligroso de la temporada: tener una relación estable con Draco Malfoy cuya especialidad son los giros en el aire. Segunda parte de Cielo Gris.
1. Fiesta por la victoria

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Bienvenidos a Cielo azul (si ya sé, no soy muy creativa para los títulos) esta es la segunda parte de Cielo Gris y participa en el Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos) este mes decidí escribir: Un fanfic inspirado por otro fanfic.

 **Fiesta por la victoria**

 _Noticia sacada de El Profeta, mayo 7, escrita por Brutus Bagman._

 _Finalizó la copa de Europa con un resultado que pocos de nosotros esperábamos, miles de magos y brujas contemplaron la premiación en el estadio de Quidditch ubicado a las afueras de Surrey, las Holyhead Harpies ganando frente al favorito de muchos y el deseado campeón el Puddlemere United con un puntaje de 180 sobre 60..._

Harry dejo el periódico sobre la mesa pensando que Bagman realmente no podía disimular su descontento porque su equipo favorito perdiera, realmente no sabía porque seguía leyendo ese periódico. En cuanto el moreno terminó de desayunar se encamino a la chimenea, tomo los polvos flu y dijo con voz firme "La Madriguera" hace un momento estaba en la sala de estar de su casa en Grimmauld Place y al siguiente Ginny lo recibía con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Harry! gracias por venir a ayudarme, estoy tan atareada –dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro.

—No es problema Ginny, dime que falta por hacer –respondió el pelinegro.

—Los aperitivos los está haciendo mamá, yo me encargo de la decoración y... ¡ah! las bebidas ¿podrías conseguirlas?

—Ya estoy en eso.

Mientras Harry volvía a coger polvos flu para ir al Callejon Diagon escucho a su amiga quejarse, decía algo así como "¡Merlín! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió ser la anfitriona de la fiesta por la victoria?" Harry sonrió por el comentario.

El moreno ya estaba haciéndose con una considerable cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego, hidromiel y otras bebidas. La tarea que le toco hacer no fue nada difícil, lo complicado vendría después, cuando viera a Draco en la fiesta. Lo ponía nervioso lo que sucedería entre ellos, la expectativa y anticipación lo estaban matando.

oOo

Draco miraba a la nada saboreando su helado de vainilla en la terraza de Florean Fortescue, Theo lo acompañaba sin hablar comiendo una mezcla de helado de calabaza con caramelo. El rubio enumeraba en su mente los pros y los contra de estar en una relación con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, su amor platónico que un buen día se convirtió en realidad.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Theo.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto perdido.

—El que yo vaya a la fiesta, voy a estar ahí con un montón de desconocidos mientras tú te besuqueas con Potter.

Malfoy se imaginó besuqueándose con Potter y sonrió.

—Oye —se quejó el castaño.

—Lo siento Theo pero necesito que vengas conmigo, la verdad no sé cómo va a reaccionar Harry y estoy un poco nervioso... —comento con sinceridad Draco.

Nott se metió una gran cucharada de helado a la boca y suspiro. "Ya que" pensó no sin cierto pesar.

oOo

Los invitados comenzaban a llenar el jardín de La Madriguera, Ginny miraba satisfecha como todo se veía perfecto.

Con el pasar del tiempo la fiesta se estaba poniendo a tono, Oliver Wood tenía una mueca enfurruñada en la cara mientras Ginny intentaba hacer que bailara con ella, las jugadoras del Holyhead Harpies habían tomado la pista y se movían al ritmo de la música felices de la vida, George charlaba animadamente con Angelina mientras compartían unos vasos de whiskey de fuego y el trio de oro bebía cervezas de mantequilla para comenzar.

Harry miraba hacia la entrada cada cierto tiempo poniendo nerviosos a sus amigos.

—¿A quién esperas colega? —pregunto Ron que tenía un brazo en el cuello de su esposa.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron un instante y luego volvieron a la entrada.

—A nadie —respondió.

—No lo parece —comento Hermione.

—Pues es la verdad —dijo Harry.

Fue en ese instante en el que un incómodo Draco y un aún más incómodo Theodore hacían su aparición en la fiesta. Ron estaba diciendo algo sobre el entrenador de los Cannons cuando Harry fue directo a los recién llegados.

—Parece que si esperaba a alguien —se quejó Ron viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

Hermione sonrió.

—Déjalo en paz, vamos a probar los bocadillos que preparo Molly.

Y la castaña no tuvo que decírselo dos veces a su esposo.

oOo

Draco sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry sintió aquel mismo cosquilleo cuando el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. Theo en cambio puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—Hola Draco.

—Hola Harry.

—Ejem —carraspeo el castaño.

La pareja se sobresaltó.

—Nott, hola —dijo Harry con una mirada de disculpa.

—Hola, los dejare solos en cuanto me indiques donde están las bebidas —soltó Theo de mal humor.

Harry no supo que decir ante aquel comentario y solo se adelantó en medio de las personas para llegar a la mesa donde estaba el alcohol, Draco y Theo lo siguieron, el castaño bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un tirón.

—Theo —lo reprendió Malfoy.

—Shhh —chitó el castaño sirviéndose otro trago.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada, en ese momento Ginny hizo su aparición.

—¡Es increíble! Oliver no quiere bailar conmigo solo porque mi equipo le gano al suyo, ¡parece un bebe! —se quejó la pelirroja.

Theo comenzó a reír.

—Entonces déjame invitarte a bailar —dijo Nott.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero aun así acepto dejando solos a Potter y Malfoy.

—Eso fue extraño —comento Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad Theo bebé mucho cuando está nervioso y es un gran bailarín.

—Tiene sentido, oye Draco ¿quieres…? —Harry se aclaró la garganta. — ¿quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

—Claro.

oOo

La pareja se abrió paso por en medio de la gran celebración, Harry tenía una botella de valor liquido en la mano derecha y sostenía a Draco con su mano izquierda. En cuanto entraron en una de las habitaciones de la casa, el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Esta solía ser mi habitación antes de mudarme a Grimmauld Place —comento Harry y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—Es… sencilla —dijo Draco sentándose junto a Harry y mirando alrededor.

—Que benevolente, gracias por no hacer ningún comentario malicioso.

—Si bueno para todo hay tiempo.

Los dos rieron. El moreno sirvió tragos de whiskey y comenzaron a relajarse, se hicieron preguntas de todo tipo sabiendo así lo que les gustaba y disgustaba, era como comenzar de cero su relación.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, Harry se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso y lo beso despacio y con delicadeza, Draco añadió una dosis de picardía al contacto metiendo de vez en cuando su lengua en la boca del contrario, el roce se hacía más profundo y Harry comenzó a morder a Draco. El rubio estaba muy excitado así que bajo su mano para acariciar debajo de los pantalones del moreno, notando que su compañero estaba igual de entusiasmado. De un momento a otro, ambos estuvieron desnudos y Harry se comía a Draco con la mirada.

—Tengo que decirte yo… yo nunca… es decir…

—¿Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre? —aporto el rubio.

—Pues no, nunca hice el amor con un hombre.

Draco sonrió cuando su pareja le soltó "hice el amor" esa frase no la había escuchado antes, debía ser algo de muggles.

—No te preocupes, yo te guiare.

Y Draco así lo hizo.

oOo

Theodore Nott despertó con dolor de cabeza y sintiendo mucho calor, cuando abrió los ojos brinco en su sitio, de alguna manera que no recordaba había terminado en la habitación de Ginny pero no estaban los dos solos, Oliver Wood los acompañaba y por lo que podía notar todos estaban desnudos.

—¿Qué diablos…? —comenzó a preguntarse Nott cuando repentinamente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.


	2. El café de Molly

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Estoy aquí otra vez después de un largo tiempo, una disculpa por la demora y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic. Saludos especiales para Nix y sof77, agradezco el apoyo que me dejan en los comentarios.

* * *

 **El café de Molly**

La matriarca de los Weasley conocía muy bien los síntomas de una noche desenfrenada, ella también había sido joven después de todo y aunque las caras verdosas, pálidas, arrepentidas y confundidas que se sentaban ahora a la mesa de su hogar no eran de magos y brujas adolescentes ella sabía muy bien que al verse arrebatado su espíritu juvenil en la guerra ahora los adultos jóvenes aprovechaban para recuperar lo perdido cada vez que podían. Lo ideal para esas ocasiones era una poción para la resaca y un café bien cargado. Es por eso que sin juzgar a ninguno de los presentes se dedicó a levitar una taza y un vial para cada uno con una sonrisa conciliadora.

 **oOo**

Oliver podía estar orgulloso de su gran trayectoria como jugador de quidditch desde que fue reclutado por el Puddlemere United demostrando una pasión y determinación difícil de encontrar en un guardián, es por eso que fue recompensado por el entrenador volviéndose capitán del equipo y planeador de estrategias, el quidditch lo era todo para él. Así habían pasado los días y Wood le había regalado a su equipo dos victorias seguidas en la Eurocopa, una carrera sin lugar a dudas brillante.

El castaño temía que el éxito de su carrera se viera opacado por un escándalo. Al beber la última gota de la poción que Molly amablemente había levitando hasta él, le lanzó una mirada a su novia que permanecía con la vista clavada en la mesa mientras Potter intentaba llamar su atención con gesto divertido.

Ellos no le preocupaban, sabía que Harry era discreto y Ginny jamás diría algo que lo perjudicara, por otro lado estaba Malfoy que lucía arrebatador como si el alcohol o una noche alocada no hicieran mella en él, parecía recién bañado y sus ropas no lucían ninguna arruga, esa mañana cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró al otro lado pensó que se trataba de un ángel. Malfoy levantó la vista de su taza de té (por supuesto había rechazado la poción para la resaca y el café) y clavo sus ojos grises en Oliver con malicia, el castaño dio un salto en su sitio sintiéndose expuesto, maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió abrir la puerta completamente desnudo. Desvío la mirada notando que Nott también lo miraba, recuerdos de tres cuerpos desnudos moviéndose en sintonía invadieron su mente, torturado apuro su taza de café y se levantó.

—¿Que sucede querido? —pregunto la señora Weasley.

—Tengo que irme, acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso —se apresuró a decir.

—El desayuno estará listo en un segundo...

—Perdón, realmente me tengo que ir.

Oliver se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Molly, un beso en la frente de su novia y un gesto de la mano del resto de la mesa.

Draco observó como el guardián del Puddlemere United salía apresuradamente, la mujer pelirroja retiro los viales de poción y las tazas de café para reemplazarlos por humeantes platos con crema de calabaza. El rubio hizo un sonido de satisfacción notando que Molly Weasley tenía grandes aptitudes para la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Draco mirando a Theo.

—Ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada.

—Se supone que con la poción para la resaca tu mente se aclara.

—Soy medimago Draco, ya sé cómo funciona.

—¿No quieres contarme? —presiono el rubio.

Theodore Nott miro con exasperación a su mejor amigo que parecía estar en su elemento ¡Y cómo no! La noche anterior se había divertido bastante con Potter y mientras Draco se revolcaba con ese imbécil Theo había pasado una noche extraña y un despertar bochornoso.

—Lo único que sé, es que estaba bailando con Ginebra Weasley y al segundo siguiente estaba en la cama con Oliver Wood.

—Me estas tomando el pelo.

—Es la verdad, ahora si no te molesta quiero que te calles para poder disfrutar mi desayuno en paz.

—Bien —espeto Draco un poco molesto.

Las despedidas y agradecimientos por la fiesta y el desayuno fueron apagadas, todas excepto las de una pareja en particular.

En el salón de la madriguera solo quedaron Harry y Draco, el rubio recargado en una de las columnas de la chimenea sonreía con complicidad al moreno que estaba frente a él con la mano derecha apoyada en la pared junto a la cabeza de Draco.

—No pude sacarle nada a Theo —se quejó.

—Umm —murmuro Harry acariciando el cuello de Draco con su mano izquierda— Ginny tampoco quiso decirme nada.

—Estoy realmente curioso ¿Sabes? Cuando el encantamiento de rastreo que utilicé para encontrar a Theo me señaló la habitación de la pelirroja ya me estaba imaginando que se habían liado, luego tocó la puerta y quién me abre ¡resulta ser Wood sin ropa!

—Déjalo estar Draco, probablemente solo fue una estupidez por culpa del alcohol.

—De eso estoy seguro es solo que quiero saber los detalles, Theo nunca había participado en un trío y menos en el que participan dos hombres.

Harry suspiro y se inclinó hacia delante para besar los labios del rubio, en parte porque había estado deseándolo desde que se levantaron de la mesa y en parte para que se callara. No sabía porque tenía tanto interés en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia pero supuso que solo era un chismoso. Draco enredo sus manos en el cabello de color azabache encontrándolo muy suave.

—...tres semanas máximo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry la reconoció como la de Hermione y de inmediato se separó de Draco quien lo miro confundido.

—Harry, pensé que ya te había ido —dijo Ron quien se encontraba junto a su mujer.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo —respondió este.

Ron miro sobre el hombro de su amigo e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se encontró con unos ojos grises, Hermione se preguntó que podría haberle causado malestar a su esposo y siguió su mirada.

—Espero que no hayan estado peleándose —acoto Hermione.

—¿Quién te invito a venir? —pregunto Ron.

Draco soltó un bufido, ¿Se podía ser más grosero? Y ¿Porque Harry no les había dicho nada sobre su presencia ahí?

—Cálmate Ron lo he invitado yo, no sé los había dicho porque no tuve tiempo —intervino Harry.

—Como sea, ya me iba —dijo Draco tomando polvos flu— Adiós.

—¿Que fue eso? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Nada importante, también me retiro.

La pareja se miró confundida.

 **oOo**

Draco se cambió de ropa para salir, tenía unos encargos que hacer en Gringotts y mientras se acomodaba la túnica de color vino con bordados de hilo de oro pensó en la reacción que había tenido Harry cuando sus desagradables amigos hicieron aparición en el salón.

—Extraño —murmuro.

Una pizca de incertidumbre se instaló en su interior y para aderezarlo todo, una lechuza entro por la ventana abierta de su habitación. Cuando Draco fue a ver de qué se trataba resultó ser una carta de Blaise, desde su rompimiento no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto, la herida era aún reciente y aun así el rubio decidió aceptar la petición para encontrarse en el callejón Diagon.


	3. Castillos en el aire

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Castillos en el aire**

Theodore Nott entro por la puerta principal con su túnica verde lima y una cara de evidente fastidio, le basto solo una mirada para darse cuenta de que la pareja que lo había citado en el Caldero Chorreante ya se encontraba ahí. Si el castaño estuviese de mejor humor se habría reído de la cara absolutamente seria de Wood y del evidente sonrojo de Ginebra. Nott se sentó a la mesa y miro a la pareja con ojos interrogantes esperando que ellos hablaran primero.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, en San Mungo estamos bastante atareados pero la carta tenía un tono de urgente así que… —dijo Theo.

—Entonces al grano, me gustaría pedirte por favor que no comentes con nadie lo que paso en aquella fiesta y si es posible para ti impidas que Malfoy lo haga —puntualizó Oliver.

—Eso no será un problema y aunque quisiera hablar de eso no podría porque no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso.

Oliver dudo unos instantes antes de proponer lo que tenía en mente.

—Me parece un poco injusto que yo sea el único que sepa con exactitud lo que paso y si estás dispuesto a hacer una variante del juramento inquebrantable puedo enseñarte el recuerdo de aquella noche.

El castaño ladeo la cabeza pensativo, no estaba particularmente interesado en como los tres acabaron en la cama y si fuera posible quería evitar más encuentros problemáticos pero la información es poder y esa idea fue la que lo llevo a responder un escueto:

—Está bien.

Primero los dos hombres realizaron la variante del juramento inquebrantable, posteriormente Oliver apunto su varita a su sien sacando el recuerdo en forma de un hermoso hilo plateado y lo guardo en un frasco pasándoselo a Nott.

—Me retiro —se despidió Theo.

Oliver y Ginny lo observaron irse.

—Darle el recuerdo fue innecesario Oliver —se quejó la pelirroja.

— ¿Lo fue? —pregunto su novio displicente.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto y le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, su relación con el guardián del Puddlemere United se había vuelto un poco más fría desde la fiesta pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía sintiéndose interesada por Oliver, quería que su relación funcionara pero una voz en su mente no dejaba de repetirle que Theodore Nott en su uniforme de medimago se veía especialmente encantador.

 **oOo**

Draco era una persona social que disfrutaba de la conversación fácil y entretenida, después de la guerra su círculo social había disminuido considerablemente por eso cuando alguien le prestaba oídos a su voz él sencillamente abría la boca, no importaba que ese alguien fuera su exnovio. Blaise que había permanecido atento al relato saboreo con excesivo gusto la última cucharada de su helado de marmolado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate.

—Probablemente quiera que su relación se mantenga en secreto, estamos hablando del héroe del mundo mágico después de todo y tu… para decirlo de forma suave, bueno tú no eres el hombre con quien la comunidad mágica espera verlo —dijo Zabini.

—Puede que tengas razón pero de ser así al menos esperaría que le contara a sus allegados sobre nosotros porque no pienso apartarme de su lado en mucho tiempo —afirmo Draco.

Blaise adoraba a su desconsiderado exnovio que le hablaba de sus problemas con su nueva pareja sin importarle los sentimientos ajenos.

—Entonces debo sobre entender que ya les dijiste a tus padres sobre Potter.

—Los padres son una cosa muy distinta, por el momento prefiero evitar que Harry se acerque a mis padres para evitar problemas…

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco giro la cabeza encontrándose con Harry con semblante serio.

—Te atraparon —murmuro Blaise burlón.

—Hola Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? —saludo Draco ignorando a Zabini.

—El entrenamiento termino temprano y pensé que podrías estar aquí, tenía ganas de verte —respondió el aludido yendo a besar a su novio.

Blaise hizo una mueca de disgusto que Harry disfruto.

—Pensé que ya no te veías con Blaise —comento el moreno un tanto celoso de haberlos encontrado juntos.

— ¿Por qué no? Blaise es mi amigo, yo no digo nada porque pases tiempo con la comadreja menor.

—Por favor no la llames así y eso es muy distinto.

— ¿Lo es?

Las caras de la pareja sugerían que en camino venia una discusión y Zabini que se había molestado de que Potter hubiese hablado como si él no estuviera ahí pronto se vio más animado, ojala no se hubiera terminado su helado para picar algo mientras veía el espectáculo.

—Mi relación con Ginny fue hace mucho tiempo…

—Dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan —aporto Blaise.

Los ojos verdes traspasaron a Zabini como si quisieran lanzarle una imperdonable, Draco al notar eso le pidió a Blaise que se fuera.

—De acuerdo, te veo después Draco —se despidió.

Cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista, Harry lanzo un suspiro angustiado.

—Te ves adorable cuando estás celoso —arrullo el rubio.

Harry tuvo que sonreír.

—Blaise me pidió que nos viéramos porque quería devolverme un par de cosas que me deje en su casa y de paso hablamos un rato —explico Malfoy.

—Ah.

—Le estaba contando lo grosero que fue tu amigo Weasley conmigo y mis dudas de porque no les contaste sobre nosotros.

Harry se puso visiblemente nervioso.

—Creo que ese es un tema un poco delicado y… nosotros apenas comenzamos nuestra relación, antes de hablar con ellos me gustaría estar seguro de que lo nuestro es algo serio.

—Yo voy muy enserio Potter —amonesto Draco levantando una ceja rubia.

— ¡También yo! Solo… hay que ir despacio.

—Bueno —acepto a regañadientes Malfoy, después de todo él no estaba libre de culpas, también quería esperar a decírselo a sus padres.

—Bueno —termino Harry.

 **oOo**

La sala de descanso más apartada del hospital San Mungo estaba resguardada con un encantamiento silenciador y otro protector para evitar que alguien pudiera acceder a ella, era normar encontrar algunas salas en ese estado pues algunos medimagos querían descansar sin interrupciones o liarse con alguna enfermera o residente pero ese no era el caso de esta habitación en concreto. Theo abrió el frasco que Wood le había dado esa misma tarde, vertió el contenido en el pensadero que traslado hasta ahí desde la sala de Encantamientos mal realizados y se sumergió de lleno en el recuerdo.


	4. El recuerdo del guardián

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

En este capítulo Ginny, Theo y Oliver son los protagonistas, espero que les guste. Saludos especiales para **Nix** y **sof77** muchas gracias por comentar. Besos.

* * *

 **El recuerdo del guardián**

Los ojos de Theodore Nott estaban concentrados en el escenario que se le presentaba. Una vez más se encontraba en la casa de la familia Weasley pero en esta ocasión veía todo desde la perspectiva de Oliver Wood quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas más apartadas del jardín bebiendo a sorbos pequeños vino de elfo; lo primero que llamo su atención fue como una extraña pareja se alejó hasta el interior de la casa con propósitos que ya sospechaba, lo segundo que notó fue que su novia y Nott se hallaban en la pista de baile realizando movimientos demasiado insinuantes para su gusto. Se acercó a la pareja con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido dejando abandonada su copa de vino.

—Ginny —llamó Wood a su novia.

Ella se detuvo un momento en los brazos de Nott para mirar de reojo a su novio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la pelirroja inocentemente.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Oliver.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ahora quieres bailar conmigo?

—Lo último que quiero hacer en estos momentos es bailar —contesto Oliver.

—Entonces déjame en paz.

La terquedad de Ginny siempre le había parecido atractiva pero en esos momentos comenzaba a molestarle, desde el día anterior su novia no dejo de insistir ni un segundo en que la acompañara a una fiesta en la cual obviamente estarían celebrando la derrota de su propio equipo. La gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia fue la mirada de superioridad que le lanzo Nott. Oliver tomo la muñeca de su novia y la atrajo hasta su pecho, no contaba con que Ginny seguía sujetando a Nott del hombro ocasionando una estrepitosa caída. Algunos invitados les ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

 _—Eso explica los moretones —comento Theo en vos baja observando el recuerdo._

La pareja se sentó enfurruñada mirándose a los ojos, retándose…

— ¿Dónde está Nott? —pregunto entonces la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada.

Oliver no respondió pero Ginny ya lo había encontrado, estaba otra vez en la mesa de bebidas preparándose un whiskey en las rocas. _El medimago se veía a si mismo tomar del vaso de whiskey como si se tratara de una cerveza de mantequilla, no le sorprendía el hecho de no recordar nada, aquella noche se había pasado con la bebida._

—Si querías estar con él no debiste invitarme —se quejó Wood.

—No sabía que iba a venir —respondió Ginny en una mala elección de palabras.

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? —pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido Oliver.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Quiero decir… Malfoy lo trajo a la fiesta, yo no lo sabía y me parece muy descortés que lo deje aquí solo mientras el rubiecito está con Harry…

—Que considerado de tu parte querer hacerle compañía —dijo irónico el guardián.

— ¡Por lo menos él si quiere bailar conmigo! —exclamo exasperada Ginny.

— Ya estas con el tema otra vez, ¿no se te ocurrió que no tendría ganas de bailar después de la derrota de mi equipo?

— ¡Pensé que eras más maduro que eso!

— ¡Sabes que el quidditch lo es todo para mí!

— ¿Es más importante que yo? —pregunto a gritos la pelirroja arrepintiéndose al instante.

Oliver la miro atónito.

—Lo siento, no sé qué rayos me sucede hoy —se disculpó Ginny.

—Está bien, también fui desconsiderado contigo —cedió Oliver. —Escucha, realmente no quiero bailar, así que… si encuentras otra pareja para hacerlo entonces está bien.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó de la silla en busca de Nott.

 _—Esto sería entretenido de no ser porque estoy en medio de la discusión de estos dos enamorados, me siento utilizado—se quejó dramáticamente el medimago._

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ginny y Theo hicieran otra cosa más que bailar una pieza musical tras otra. Mientras tanto, Wood se enfrasco en una charla con George y Angelina que le resulto agradable, rieron mientras recordaban lo intenso que era Oliver cuando era capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y rememoraron algunas de sus mejores jugadas en los partidos de antaño. No fue hasta que la pareja se despidió para descansar que Wood notó que su novia había desaparecido de su campo de visión, de inmediato se puso a buscarla encontrándola en el baño con Nott.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto tapándose la nariz al percibir olor a vomito.

—Demasiado alcohol en su sistema, supongo… —respondió Ginny mirando a Nott con pena.

Las mejillas del Theodore se tiñeron de rojo por culpa de la vergüenza, no podía creer que hubiese dado semejante espectáculo delante de ese par.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —cuestiono el guardián.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación, luego busquemos a Malfoy para que lo lleve a su casa —propuso la pelirroja.

—Antes vi como Harry y Malfoy se escabullían de la fiesta, no estoy seguro de si debamos interrumpirlos ahora.

— ¡Lo olvidaba! Rayos…

—De todas maneras dejemos que descanse en el cuarto y después ya veremos.

Ginny asintió conforme y juntos llevaron al castaño hasta la alcoba de la chica. Recostaron al hombre en la cama, le quitaron los zapatos y la camisa que desprendía un olor desagradable para después lanzar el hechizo Tergeo sobre la prenda dejándola considerablemente más limpia. Ginny fue a humedecer un pañuelo en el baño y le limpio los labios al castaño quien había cerrado los ojos desde hace un rato. La pareja permaneció sentada a los pies de la cama charlando de trivialidades, en determinado momento Oliver saco su varita y pronuncio un encantamiento:

—Tempus —de su varita salieron los números nueve con doce.

—Que tarde es, ¿te apetece un bocadillo? —ofreció Ginny.

—No estaría mal y de paso puedes ver si Malfoy está por ahí.

La pelirroja le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Oliver suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró, se levantó de la cama y se estiro, un leve movimiento a su derecha le llamo la atención pero solo se trataba de Nott que había movido su cuerpo para acomodarse mejor en la cama, los ojos de color chocolate repasaron la complexión de su acompañante por simple curiosidad.

—Deja de mirarme —murmuro Theo.

Oliver salto en su sitio.

—No te estaba mirando —repuso de mala gana.

—Uhmmm —exclamo Nott abriendo los ojos, luego arrugo la nariz — ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Probablemente seas tú, vomitaste ¿no lo recuerdas? —respondió Wood con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nott se levantó de la cama y a trompicones se dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, Oliver lo ignoro tanto como pudo hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido, cuando entro encontró a Nott completamente desnudo intentando recoger un montón de botellas de cristal irrompible mientras el agua de la regadera le mojaba el cabello. _Theodore no entendía porque Ginebra y Oliver lo habían citado en el caldero chorreante para pedirle que no dijera nada de lo que paso si en ese momento el que estaba quedando en ridículo era él._

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Oliver entre divertido y exasperado.

—Me estoy dando una ducha.

—Te ayudare.

—No necesito que me ayudes —protesto Nott.

Pero ya era tarde, Oliver se había quitado la camisa y los zapatos, también se había doblado el pantalón para que no se mojara con el agua que caía al piso, con un movimiento de varita recogió todos frascos de cristal y escogió uno que contenía un líquido espeso color violeta con el que froto el cabello de Theo. Ambos hombres tenían la misma estatura por lo que no fue tan difícil maniobrar.

—Ya está —murmuro Oliver enjuagándose las manos.

—Que gesto tan gentil, déjame devolvértelo.

Nott puso bajo el chorro de agua a Wood mojando sus pantalones en el proceso.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —gruño el guardián.

Theodore soltó una carcajada y Wood se quedó mudo ante esto, él nunca había convivido con Nott en Hogwarts y no sabía qué tipo de persona era, como el hombre frente a él que seguía riendo y le frotaba el cabello, la nuca y los hombros nunca había jugado al quidditch no se molestó en darle una segunda mirada, pero ahora…

—Tu novia es bastante guapa ¿sabes? Y tú…—murmuro Theo antes de inclinarse para besar a un desprevenido Wood.

El primer impulso de Oliver fue apartarse de inmediato pero cuando Nott ataco el interior de su boca con la lengua se encontró a si mismo disfrutando del contacto, era un beso feroz y ardiente que le provocaba gemidos y estremecimientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se abría dando paso a una muy sorprendida Ginny Weasley.

— ¡Oliver! —grito la pelirroja.

El aludido se separó del cuerpo de Nott como si quemara.

—Ginny, yo…

—No hagan drama, podríamos continuar con esto en la cama los tres ¿Qué dicen? — propuso Theo con una sonrisa.

Lo que paso a continuación hizo que al medimago le temblaran las piernas, no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos cuerpos desnudos prodigándose besos y caricias hasta el cansancio, se deleitó viendo el atractivo cuerpo de Ginebra y la masculinidad desbordante de Oliver, esa había sido sin duda una noche impresionante y agradeció enormemente que el guardián hubiera decidido compartir el recuerdo con él a pesar de las escenas ridículas que había protagonizado con anterioridad. Theo salió del pensadero sintiendo una febril excitación, se sentó en la cama y se quitó la túnica verde lima para comenzar a acariciarse con las imágenes del recuerdo aun frescos en su mente.


	5. Jardín de rosas blancas

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Estaba pensando en actualizar hasta el próximo año pero al final decidí escribir este pequeño y algo tranquilo capítulo después de todo el drama anterior, poco a poco se irán resolviendo los problemas de los personajes y llegara el final más temprano que tarde. Los aprecio mucho y espero que les siga gustando el fic.

Saludos especiales para **Guest** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo reír. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Jardín de rosas blancas**

Era una mañana fresca y hermosa, el desayuno en la mansión Malfoy estaba cuidadosamente acomodado como los elfos domésticos sabían que le gustaba a la señora de la casa. Los tres integrantes de esa familia tomaban el primer alimento del día en silencio, Lucius como siempre tenía abierto El Profeta en la sección de política y Narcisa se entretenía degustando su té de pétalos de girasol mientras que Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó a decir Narcisa, de inmediato los varones dejaron lo que hacían para ponerle atención— hace un tiempo que no tenemos una cena formal con Blaise, puedo organizar una para mañana por la noche.

Draco se puso tenso.

—No creo que sea necesario madre —dijo el primogénito de la familia.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió la mujer.

—Porque Blaise y yo terminamos nuestra relación —anuncio Draco reticente.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace algunos días.

— ¿Y no pensabas comentarlo?

—No tienen que saberlo todo —repuso Draco con hastío.

—Somos tus padres ¡por supuesto que tenemos que saberlo todo! ¿Es algo definitivo?

—Lo es.

Narcisa se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Draco? Tienes veintitrés años, no es momento para estar jugando —dijo Lucius.

—Pensé que en cualquier momento Blaise nos pediría tu mano para una unión mágica, comprarían una bonita mansión cerca de aquí y vivirían juntos.

—Sigues reusándote a aceptar un mejor puesto en el ministerio y ahora estas soltero de nuevo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es definitivo querido? Hacían tan buena pareja.

— ¡Ya basta! Blaise no era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida pero encontré a alguien con quien si… —comenzó a decir Draco.

— ¡Ah! Eso está mejor, ¿Quién es él? —interrumpió la mujer. —invítalo a cenar, quiero conocerlo.

—Todavía es demasiado pronto, mi ruptura con Blaise es muy reciente así que vamos lento por el momento.

—Espero que no demasiado lento —agrego Narcisa.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido? —pregunto Lucius.

—Lo sabrán eventualmente, tengo que irme a trabajar —contesto Draco levantándose de la mesa.

El matrimonio Malfoy intercambio una aprensiva mirada.

 **oOo**

El entrenador Karl Mumps observo a su equipo practicando maniobras en el aire, habían mejorado bastante desde el último y desastroso partido contra las Holyhead Harpies y aun así sentía que les faltaba algo…

— ¡Treinta segundos! ¡Un nuevo record! —grito uno de sus ayudantes a Harry.

Su buscador estrella sonrío sin demasiada emoción lo que hizo que Karl se preocupara, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, Harry se aburriría. El equipo era estable y tenía trayectoria pero las habilidades de Potter no eran explotadas al máximo y a menudo se preguntaba porque Harry había elegido precisamente a los Chudley Cannons de entre todos los equipos que le hicieron ofertas pero ver hacia adelante era su filosofía y encontraría la manera de sacar el potencial del chico-que-vivió.

—Es tiempo de llamar a Samantha Wadcock —se dijo en voz baja.

 **oOo**

Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba la noche por una de las ventanas del salón que daba al jardín delantero de la casa, la luz de la chimenea se filtraba hacia afuera iluminando tenuemente las rosas que comenzaban a florecer.

—No sabía que eras aficionada a la jardinería Hermione –comento Harry.

La castaña levanto la vista de la partida de ajedrez que mantenía con su esposo para mirar a Harry.

—No lo soy, _Po_ adora las flores y en lugar de recibir dinero por su trabajo le gusta que le compre plantas.

—Ah.

 _Po_ era una elfina doméstica que la pareja de recién casados recibió como regalo de bodas por parte de Fleur Weasley. Harry sonrió al recordar cuando Ron le conto que su esposa se había sentado al comedor con la criatura y le había preguntado cuánto dinero requería por su trabajo y que día a la semana quería tener libre, la pobre de Po no había parado de llorar por casi dos horas pero parece que la situación se resolvió bien.

—Las rosas son hermosas.

—Parece que el aficionado a las plantas es otro –comento Ron.

Harry lanzo un suspiro, las rosas le recordaban un poco a Draco tan blancas y orgullosas, parecía que su relación iba bien pero desde el incidente en Florean Fortescue estaba un poco inquieto. El moreno pensaba que ya era momento de hablar con sus amigos y por eso después de su entrenamiento les ofreció que se juntaran a pasar el rato, la pareja accedió encantada y Hermione ofreció su casa para la reunión.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —anuncio Harry sentándose a lado de Hermione.

— ¿Lo estás? —pregunto Ron sin apartar la vista del tablero.

—Es un hombre.

— ¿Lo es?

—Ron por favor —se quejó Hermione. —sigue Harry.

—Se llama Draco Malfoy.

En esta ocasión los ojos azules por fin dejaron su concentración en el jugo mágico y meraron a su amigo.

— ¿Es una broma? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza un poco cohibido por el escrutinio de sus mejores amigos.

—Necesito más información Harry —pidió Hermione.

Harry comenzó a contarles sobre su relación con Draco, su historia comenzó el día en que el rubio había entrado al campo de juego de los Chudley Cannons y termino en su pequeña pelea en la heladería. Ron y Hermione necesitaron mucho tiempo para procesarlo pero al final lo aceptaron a regañadientes.


	6. Largos diálogos

**Disclaimer** : El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Después de un mes de ausencia ahora regreso con un largo capitulo, pase por un extenso periodo de bloqueo y ahora por fin veo las cosas claras, gracias por la paciencia y espero que les guste. ¡Besos!

Saludos especiales para Nix y CuquiLuna03. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

 **Largos diálogos**

Draco Malfoy observo con desagrado a los pacientes de urgencias que se sentaban a su alrededor, brinco de su asiento cuando una bruja comenzó a vomitar pequeñas bolas anaranjadas sospechosamente parecidas a huevos de hormiga, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando un nuevo paciente con la cara cubierta de una especie de líquido violeta que dejaba a la vista únicamente las fosas nasales del brujo entro por el pasillo para sentarse a esperar a que lo llamaran para la consulta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto la conocida voz de su amigo a sus espaldas.

El rubio se volvió para mirarlo con enfado.

—No has respondido mis cartas y tampoco contesta nadie en tu casa cuando llamo por red flu, estaba preocupado.

—Tengo mucho trabajo Draco, perdón si te hice preocupar.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Malfoy conservando detenidamente a Theo.

El castaño lucia ligeramente pálido y cansado, su inmaculado uniforme parecía un poco más flojo y bajo sus ojos sin brillo tenía unas enormes ojeras.

—Más o menos, creo que… bueno, necesito hablar contigo pero en otro lugar —contesto Theo.

El medimago condujo a su amigo por el hospital hasta llegar a la cafetería donde compro un expreso doble y un té de rosas. La pareja se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Draco incitándolo a hablar.

—Hace unos días me reuní con Wood quien me dio un recuerdo, desde entonces no he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y…

— ¿De qué se trataba el recuerdo? —interrumpió Draco.

Theodore suspiro y procedió a contarle a grandes rasgos su contenido, los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa conforme el relato avanzaba.

— ¿Puedo ver el recuerdo?

—No, Oliver me hizo conjurar una variante del juramento inquebrantable prometiendo no enseñarlo a nadie más.

— ¡Vaya! Pero ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Simplemente olvídalo.

—El problema es que no puedo, he tomado turnos extras con el fin de no pensar pero cada vez que tengo un momento libre vuelvo a rememorarlo… ¡me estoy volviendo loco!

— ¿En qué piensas concretamente? ¿Te arrepientes o te gustaría repetirlo?

—Un poco de los dos, quiero decir siento atracción sexual por ambos pero también esta esté otro sentimiento.

— ¿Te has enamorado? —Pregunto ligeramente burlón su amigo— porque apenas se conocen.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, tú y Potter no es que hayan convivido mucho antes de empezar a salir ¿verdad?

—Eso es distinto, desde que éramos niños estuve consiente de Harry. Tú ni siquiera les habías dado una segunda mirada a ninguno de los dos y ahí hay otra cuestión, ¿los dos te gustan?

El castaño lanzo un suspiro de frustración y pensó en la respuesta mientras saboreaba su café.

—Si —dijo finalmente— quiero estar con ambos.

— ¡Entonces habla con ellos!

—Dudo que acepten, ¡me creerán un loco! Ahora mismo yo también lo creo.

—No pierdes nada intentándolo, además si te rechazan puedes cerrar ese ciclo y dejar de torturarte trabajando.

—A veces me sorprende que seas bueno dando consejos.

Draco sonrió, luego hizo una mueca en dirección al té.

—Este brebaje sabe horrible, cuando estés libre vayamos a tomar algo en un lugar decente.

—Está bien, gracias por venir ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos?

—Otro día, hoy voy a ver a Harry. Dice que tiene noticias que darme.

—Bueno, te acompaño a la salida.

Draco fue escoltado fuera del hospital.

 **oOo**

Harry esperaba recargado en la pared de la librería que estaba junto a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, a pesar de haber salido con Draco en muchas ocasiones anteriores la sensación de nerviosismo aun permanecía en su estómago y eso le gustaba mucho. El moreno vio a su novio acercarse por la derecha, el rubio lucía arrebatador, cuando sus ojos se encontraron a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón como siempre que miraba esos ojos grises.

—Hola Harry —saludo Draco besando la mejilla del moreno.

Potter sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Malfoy. La pareja entro al Caldero Chorreante donde ya los esperaba una mesa con dos sopas especiales de la casa.

— ¿Cuáles son las noticias que querías darme? —pregunto ansioso Draco.

—Tengo una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

—La buena, supongo.

—Hable con Ron y Hermione hace algunos días y les conté sobre nuestra relación —dijo Harry mirando al rubio esperando su reacción.

Draco sonrió, rápidamente tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas y exclamo:

—Gracias.

Hannah que fue a recoger los platos vacíos de la mesa les lanzo una mirada traviesa a los hombres quienes se separaron con delicadeza sonrojados.

— ¿Cómo lo tomaron? —pregunto entonces Draco cuando Hannah estuvo fuera de la vista.

—Al principio no muy bien… pero al final lo comprendieron, ellos son así —contesto Harry.

—Me alegro mucho Harry, ahora cuéntame la mala noticia.

—Bueno… mi entrenador nos llevara a un campamento de entrenamiento con el Puddlemere United por tres semanas y no podremos vernos en ese período.

—Creo que no son tan malas noticias, así tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

Una boba sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry, le dieron muchas ganas de besar a su novio ahí mismo pero se contuvo a tiempo recordando donde se encontraban.

— ¿Tienes el fin de semana libre? —pregunto Harry para distraerse.

—Sí, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?

—Podríamos ir a El Refugio.

— ¿El Refugio? —pregunto confundido Draco.

—Es un lugar hermoso y solitario en las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, cerca de la costa.

—Suena bien —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Podríamos invitar también a Ron y Hermione —prepuso el moreno entusiasmado.

La sonrisa de Draco flaqueo pero pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para estar en buenos términos con los amigos de su novio.

—Bueno.

—Genial.

Una pequeña lechuza entro al establecimiento y dejo una carta sobre la mesa en la que Harry y Draco estaban sentados, era un breve mensaje de Ginny.

 **oOo**

La pareja llego al número 93 del Callejón Diagon.

—Harry, no creo que esta sea una buena idea —dijo Draco mirando el aparador de la llamativa tienda.

—No te preocupes, solo ayudare a Ginny con las doxys y nos iremos a mi casa.

—Está bien.

Dentro de Sortilegios Weasley los estaba esperando Ginny con un pañuelo sobre la nariz y boca además de lo que parecía una pistola de agua muggle con un líquido color gris brillante en el interior.

— ¡Harry! Gracias a Merlín que viniste, no puedo con las doxys y no sé dónde rayos se metió George.

—No hay problema Ginny, ¿Dónde están? —pregunto Harry.

—En el sótano, les he estado rociando el doxycida pero no funciona y no puedo dejar la tienda sin supervisión.

—Yo me encargo, tu quédate aquí arriba con Draco —pidió Harry, le quito de la mano la pistola y camino apresurado hacia el sótano.

Ginny que no había notado la presencia del rubio hasta el momento se le quedo mirando evaluativamente.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodar mercancía? —pregunto la pelirroja.

Draco asintió y siguió a la mujer hasta el mostrador, comenzaron con su tarea en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Ginny hablo:

— ¿Nott te cometo algo sobre...?

—Lo hizo, al principio no quería hablar del tema lo que me pareció muy raro porque siempre hablamos de todo.

— ¿Son muy unidos? cuando estábamos en el colegio nunca te vi con él.

—Es verdad, Theo siempre fue algo reservado y celoso de su espacio personal, juntarse conmigo lo ponía en la mira así que nos hablábamos solo de vez en cuando.

Ginny rio ante lo último.

—Ponerlo en la mira es un eufemismo, tú morías por llamar la atención.

—Como sea —dijo Draco exasperado sin querer volver a hablar.

—No, no, disculpa sigue por favor.

—Nos hicimos cercanos justo antes de la graduación, nos encontramos en la biblioteca y comenzamos una charla trivial que se convirtió en algo más profundo...

— ¿El y tú...?—interrumpió Ginny.

— ¡No! cuando digo más profundo me refería a que platicamos sobre temas serios y sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos amigos, se sintió como si dos piezas de rompecabezas por fin encajaran, él fue mi primer mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué hay de Zabini?

—Creo que siempre vi a Blaise como una potencial pareja y por eso nunca pudimos ser amigos.

—Vaya.

—Así es pero ese no es el tema que nos interesa ahora, ¿verdad?

—Yo... mira, no sé si quiero hablar de esto contigo, de hecho quería hablar con Harry.

—Si pero Harry está empeñado en pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo hasta que se vaya al campamento de entrenamiento por lo que dudo que puedan verse a solas, además no es como que sea bueno dando consejos amorosos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Ginny.

Draco le lanzo una mirada que decía ¡por favor! junto con una sonrisita burlona, aquel gesto provoco que la pelirroja sonriera a su pesar.

—Bueno tienes razón, ¿qué tanto sabes de la situación?

—Me conto el contenido del recuerdo.

— ¡¿Te lo conto?! —chillo Ginny escandalizada.

—Es mi mejor amigo y creo que fue lo correcto, el parecía muy atormentado.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, tenía el mismo gesto que tú tenías cuando te vi al entrar, te voy a decir lo que le dije a él: ¿fue solo una alocada noche de alcohol o significo algo más?

— ¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?

—Eso no te lo diré pero haciéndote esa pregunta ¿no tienes una mejor perspectiva?

—Esto es complicado.

—Es todo lo complicado que tú quieres que sea, supongo, personalmente me gusta el drama y tiendo a hacer los problemas más grandes de lo que en realidad son pero ese es mi caso.

—Estoy impresionada Malfoy, ya veo porque Harry se fijó en ti.

Ginny pudo apreciar el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del rubio lo que le provoco infinita ternura.

—Tendré que hablar con Oliver y con Nott antes de que se vaya al campamento —comento pensativa la pelirroja, Oliver le había mencionado algo sobre su entrenamiento con el equipo de Harry.

—Seguramente recibirás una lechuza de Theo pronto.

—Pues la estaré esperando, gracias Malfoy.

—Puedes llamarme Draco, si quieres.

—Entonces Draco dime Ginny.

Cuando Harry termino con las hadas y subió para reunirse con Draco y Ginny, se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarlos charlando animadamente lo que provoco que el rubio y la pelirroja se echarán a reír.


	7. Fin de semana en el refugio

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Espero que estén bien y aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Saludos especiales para CuquiLuna03 gracias por comentar.

* * *

 **Fin de semana en el refugio**

Hermione miro con aprensión el ceño fruncido de su esposo, desde que salieron de casa Ron no se había relajado ni por un instante y ahora estando a punto de tomar el traslador que los llevaría hasta el refugio la castaña tuvo que decir algo al respecto.

—Ron si vas a mantener esa actitud será mejor que no vayamos.

—No sé de qué actitud hablas —contestó el pelirrojo con una mueca.

La mujer no dijo nada más y ambos posaron la mano derecha en la vieja caja de cartón que decía "pizza" en letras rojas, de inmediato se vieron transportados hasta Cornwall. En la sala de estar los esperaba Harry vestido con ropas casuales recostado en el sofá.

— ¡Harry! —saludo Hermione alegremente dejando la maleta que tenía en las manos en el suelo.

El moreno correspondió al saludo y ayudo a sus amigos a instalarse en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Malfoy? —pregunto Ron con los labios apretados.

—Él está... —comenzó a decir Harry.

—… aquí —completo Draco.

Draco apareció en el umbral de la puerta vestido únicamente con unos pantalones grises, tenía el cabello húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua caían en sus hombros desnudos. La vista de un Malfoy semidesnudo perturbo al trio de oro de distintas maneras: Ron mantenía una expresión de desagrado en la cara, la mente de Harry pensaba en las mil y un posibilidades que podría hacer con su novio más tarde mientras que Hermione que fue la primera en reaccionar se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Gusto en verte Malfoy —dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

—Igualmente Grang… quiero decir Weasley —articulo Draco estrechando su mano.

—Hermione —corrigió la castaña.

Draco sonrió.

—Lamento no haber ido a recibirlos, pensé que llegarían más tarde y para estar presentable pensé en tomar un baño.

Mientras Draco y Hermione conversaban intercambiando cortesías, Ron le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara, cuando lo tuvo al alcance le susurro incomodo:

"¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos?"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Harry confundido también en un susurro.

"¿Estaban…? Ya sabes… porque yo no quiero darme por enterado"

"¿Entonces porque preguntas?" murmuro Harry intentando contener la risa.

"¡No es eso! ugh me refiero a que no quiero ver a Malfoy desnudo paseándose por ahí o siquiera sospechar que ustedes… deberían ser más discretos o…"

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —pregunto Hermione.

—Nada —respondieron a coro Harry y Ron.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al cuarto donde se quedaba con su novio para cambiarse, Harry bajo a la cocina para preparar algunos emparedados y el matrimonio Weasley termino de instalarse. Después de una relajada cena con charla casual y algunos inevitables silencios incómodos, la primera noche en el refugio termino.

 **oOo**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Malfoy. El rubio se sentó en la cama para observar a un despatarrado Harry que dormía boca abajo abrazando una almohada, podía ver su espalda subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su pesada respiración.

En cuestión de segundos Draco se vio inmerso en placenteros recuerdos tales como aquella primera vez en la que estuvieron juntos en aquella fiesta, Harry lo acariciaba con desesperación y en su rostro se podía notar lo maravillado que se encontraba con toda la situación, lo que solo sirvió para que el ego del rubio subiera a niveles estratosféricos. Después de esa primera vez le siguieron algunas más en las cuales torpemente comenzaron a reconocer sus cuerpos, la manera en la que les gustaba ser tocados y alguna que otra rara costumbre. Todo era nuevo y extraordinario, ¿alguna vez se cansaría de estar con Harry? Lo dudaba bastante. Cuando Draco recorría con sus iris grises el camino de vuelta al rostro de Harry encontró que unos iris verdes lo estaban esperando, eso lo sobresalto.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto? —pregunto el rubio un poco abochornado.

—No mucho, ¿en qué estás pensando? —cuestiono a su vez Harry con voz ronca por el sueño.

Draco quito la sabana que le cubría de la cintura para abajo dejando ver un pequeño bulto que oprimía sus calzoncillos.

—Adivina —contesto pasándose la lengua por los rosados labios.

Harry trago saliva y sonrió, luego se incorporó de la cama para atrapar entre sus brazos a Draco. Las pálidas manos de finos dedos recorrieron el cuerpo torneado y tostado por el sol de su amante con lentitud, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares que había aprendido a reconocer le daban más placer a Harry: detrás de la oreja izquierda, alrededor de la clavícula, su espalda baja… mientras tanto el moreno se concentraba en darle cálidos y húmedos besos a su novio como sabía que le gustaba, dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior y enredando su lengua con la suya. La ropa interior pronto desapareció, sus cuerpos se frotaban uno al otro…

— ¡Harry! ¡Draco! He preparado el desayuno —dijo la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry levanto la cabeza que tenía escondida en el cuello de Draco para verificar si la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

— ¡Enseguida vamos! —respondió el rubio lo más normal que pudo.

—Los esperamos en la cocina —anuncio la castaña.

Se escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejarse por el pasillo, aquella pequeña interrupción les había quitado un poco la inspiración pero Draco la recupero pasando su pierna por entre los muslos de Harry quien lo miro sorprendido.

—Sera mejor que te des prisa —le insto el rubio.

Una vez terminado lo que comenzaron (no exactamente como lo habían planeado) procedieron a vestirse.

—Creo que no fue tan buena idea invitar a mis amigos a venir —dijo Harry sintiéndose ligeramente frustrado a pesar del reciente orgasmo.

— ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? —pregunto Draco entre divertido y fastidiado.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, no soy muy brillante a veces —se quejó Harry.

Draco se hecho a reír y luego le dio un corto beso.

—No me digas —dijo con ironía en la voz.

 **oOo**

Después de desayunar acordaron que sería buena idea ir a la playa y almorzar allá. Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando con una pelota muggle de playa mientras Draco y Hermione se sentaron en la arena a tomar una bebida preparada especialmente por el rubio.

—Piña, coco, tal vez leche y alguna especie de… ¿licor? —intentaba adivinar Hermione.

—No te diré la receta, es exclusiva para los miembros de Slytherin —dijo Draco.

—Puedo averiguarlo con un simple encantamiento —alardeo Hermione frunciendo la naricilla.

—Inténtalo entonces, por cierto la casa es muy linda algo rustica para mi gusto pero de cierta manera elegante, es raro.

—Tal vez se deba a que Fleur vivió aquí algún tiempo —respondió Hermione enojada pues su encantamiento había fracasado.

— ¿ Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons? —pregunto Draco impresionado.

—Ahora es Fleur Weasley, se casó con Bill el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¿No te lo dijo Harry? La verdad es que me sorprendió que nos invitara a venir aquí precisamente, ellos se instalaron aquí después de su boda y sirvió también como escondite temporal durante la guerra por eso le llamamos El Refugio.

—No me lo comento, ¿es difícil estar aquí?

—Este lugar me trae algunos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar pero que de alguna manera nos ayudaron a madurar, a todos nosotros —dijo Hermione mirando hacia su ahora esposo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato bebiendo la poción refrescante de Draco. Cuando el sol bajo de su punto más alto Hermione y Draco se animaron a acompañar a sus respectivas parejas en el agua.

 **oOo**

En medio de la noche a Draco lo despertó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse, toco el lado opuesto de la cama encontrándolo vacío, Harry había salido. El rubio se apresuró a ponerse una túnica abrigadora sobre el pijama y lo siguió. El moreno se dirigía al jardín trasero de la casa, se detuvo frente a la tumba improvisada que ahí se encontraba.

—Hola Dobby, ¿Cómo estás? —saludo Harry.

Draco levanto las cejas asombrado, ¿Dobby? ¿Dobby su elfo domestico estaba ahí enterrado? Eso le pareció sumamente raro, en casa cuando un elfo moría por lo general era incinerado sin ninguna ceremonia, también era una tradición Black el cortarles la cabeza y lanzar un encantamiento de preservación para luego colgarlos en la pared pero a su madre le parecía algo de mal gusto por lo que lo ellos no lo hacían. Cuando por las mejillas de Harry comenzaron a deslizarse lágrimas, Draco salió de su escondite para ir a abrazarlo.

—Fue un buen amigo, algunas veces era desesperante pero… —dijo el moreno entre riendo y llorando.

—Harry, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí si te trae malos recuerdos? —pregunto Draco afligido.

—A veces es mejor enfrentar las cosas en lugar de ignorarlas —dijo Harry.

Eso dejo pensativo al rubio.


	8. Prueba de paciencia

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Desde hace un tiempo que no puedo escribir una escena de smut decente y no estoy muy segura de porque, así que me disculpo por haber prometido algo de acción y que al final no lo vaya a incluir. A pesar de esto espero que el fic les siga gustando, ya no faltan muchos capítulos para terminar. Gracias por seguir leyendo y les mando un enorme beso. Saludos especiales a **sof77** que comento el cap anterior.

* * *

 **Prueba de paciencia**

Draco contemplaba su reflejo en la taza de té rojo que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina, seguía pensando en las palabras que había dicho Harry frente a la tumba de Dobby. A veces es mejor enfrentar las cosas en lugar de ignorarlas. El ronquido preveniente de la habitación donde dormía el matrimonio Weasley saco al rubio de su ensoñación y se apresuró a tomar las dos tazas de aquel liquido humeante para llevarlas hasta la sala de estar donde su novio lo esperaba.

—Gracias —dijo Harry recibiendo la bebida caliente.

—Por nada —contesto el rubio.

—Lo siento —murmuro Harry.

Draco levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Has estado distraído desde que regresamos del patio trasero, pensé que tal vez te sentiste incomodo cuando me viste llorando —explico el moreno avergonzado.

— ¡No es eso! Es solo que estaba pensando… ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te quiero —soltó Draco con la sinceridad tiñendo sus palabras.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió Harry sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Harry confundido.

— ¿Por qué me quieres? Es decir… pertenecí al bando que mato al elfo doméstico y no solo a él sino a innumerables personas más.

—Draco, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que mis amigos y yo fuimos llevados a la mansión Malfoy?

El rubio asintió.

—Tu padre no dejaba de preguntarte si yo era Harry Potter, ¿Por qué le dijiste que no lo sabias?

—Yo… en ese momento sentí que era lo correcto para hacer.

—Quererte ahora, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, para mí se siente correcto.

Draco se sintió más ligero, dejo la taza en la mesa y corrió a sentarse en el regazo de Harry para envolver los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, Harry correspondió al gesto posando sus manos en la cintura del rubio. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, se miraban a los ojos con una intensidad que podría prenderle fuego a la estancia.

—Tal vez… ¿deberíamos terminar con lo de esta mañana? —susurro el rubio.

— ¿Aquí? —pregunto Harry.

En respuesta Draco acerco sus labios a los de Harry sin tocarlos, un suspiro escapo de la boca del buscador y de inmediato ataco a su amante. Y fue ahí en el sofá donde ambos hicieron el amor.

 **oOo**

Nada más despertar Ron sintió mucha sed por lo que salió de la habitación para buscar un vaso de agua en la cocina, lo que encontró al pasar por la estancia lo dejo helado y avergonzado a partes iguales, el pelirrojo pensó que le había dejado claro a su mejor amigo que no pensaba tolerar ninguna demostración de afecto entre él y Malfoy mientras estuvieran en su presencia pero se notaba que aquella advertencia Harry se la había pasado por el arco del triunfo y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

Draco abrió los ojos con molestia cuando una serie de gritos comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, los iris grises se encontraron con una acalorada discusión entre un muy colorado Weasley y un muy desnudo Harry, la escena lo hizo reír causando que la atención cayera sobre él. Antes de que Ronald comenzara a despotricar en contra del rubio una lechuza entro volando por la ventana y se posó sobre la mesa de la sala, Draco reconoció enseguida la caligrafía de Theo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunto Harry a su pareja cuando noto su semblante sombrío.

—Voy a tener que irme antes de lo previsto —anuncio el rubio.

Draco se levantó del sofá en el que había pasado la noche abrazado a Harry ambos estando completamente despojados de su ropa y se encamino al cuarto para empacar.

 **oOo**

Draco atravesó la verja de hierro forjado con facilidad, eso le extraño un poco pues pensó que Blaise después de que terminaran su relación cambiaría o reforzaría la seguridad de su mansión. A paso rápido entro por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la que sabía era la habitación de su ex novio, en cuanto entro al cuarto se encontró con un desagradable olor a alcohol rancio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Draco a Theo que estaba al pie de la cama.

—Parece una congestión alcohólica —informo el medimago.

A trompicones pues el suelo estaba lleno de cosas que hacían difícil caminar, desde libros botados y ropa hasta botellas de whiskey vacías. En la cama se encontraba Blaise de un pálido tono verdoso y más delgado de lo que lo había visto jamás. Draco suspiro y tomo la mano del enfermo.

—Eres un idiota Blaise —se quejó apretando su mano fría.

—Me sorprende que tuviera fuerzas suficientes como para enviar un patronus, si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente lo habríamos encontrado muerto.

El rubio tuvo ganas de patear algo por la rabia que sentía.

—Eres un maldito inconsciente Blaise Zabini —gruño Malfoy aunque sabía que él no podía escucharlo. — ¿Se recuperara? —pregunto a su mejor amigo.

—Sí, con los cuidados necesarios probablemente esté mejor en una semana.

— ¿Dónde demonios están los elfos domésticos?

—No lo sé, también intente llamarlos pero no acudieron.

— ¡Zanik! —llamo Draco.

Un plop después un joven elfo domestico se apareció frente a ellos.

—A sus órdenes joven amo —dijo con voz jovial el elfo.

— ¿Podrías limpiar la habitación de Blaise por favor? —pidió el rubio.

—Enseguida amo.

Theo miro al rubio como si le estuvieran saliendo serpientes de las fosas nasales, al darse cuenta Draco le espeto un:

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices por favor a un elfo domestico? —pregunto el eludido.

Desde que Harry me llevo a la tumba de Dobby y se puso a llorar sobre ella, pensó el rubio.

—Eso no tiene importancia, ¿deberíamos contratar una enfermera para Blaise? —dijo Draco apresurándose a cambiar de tema.

—Sí, yo me encargare de eso y me pasare por aquí en cuanto terminé mi turno en el hospital para ver cómo sigue.

—También vendré a verlo después del trabajo.

A Draco no le emocionaba dejar a Blaise solo pero le había pedido a Zanik que cuidara de él mientras venia la enfermera.


	9. Campamento de entrenamiento

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización pero hay una actividad en el twitter de _**Volver a Hogwarts**_ donde hay que leer el libro _"Quidditch a través del tiempo"_ lo que me recordó que tengo el fic en hiatus por eso estoy aquí otra vez empeñada en terminar lo que empecé. Por cierto si quieren que nos sigamos es twitter estoy como (arroba) dkgloomy, no pongo nada interesante ahí pero sería genial seguirlos. Saludos especiales a **sof77** y **CuquiLuna3** un millón de gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Campamento de entrenamiento**

Algo importante que todo atleta sabe por sentido común es no dejar que tu vida personal afecte tu desempeño en el campo de juego. Oliver Wood lo tenía muy claro pero parecía que su ex compañero de Hogwarts no tanto.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto el guardián a Harry.

En esos momentos se encontraban en un descanso después del entrenamiento matutino y la comida, se habían sentado en el césped del campo para charlar mientras comían un par de manzanas.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —evadió el moreno.

—No parecías muy concentrado esta mañana.

Harry miro a Oliver pensativo, por lo general no le gustaba mucho compartir su vida personal con alguien que no fuera Ron o Hermione y recientemente Ginny pero estaba preocupado y no podía contactar con ninguno de ellos por tres semana enteras, así que contrario a su costumbre de guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo decidió contarle lo que le rondaba la cabeza a Oliver.

—Estoy saliendo con Draco —dijo Harry mirando de reojo la reacción de su compañero.

— ¿Pelearon? —pregunto casualmente Oliver.

—No exactamente, antes de venir al campamento decidimos pasar tiempo juntos en un lugar alejado, se supone que sería un fin de semana completo pero él se fue antes porque Nott le envió una carta.

El guardián se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de Nott, el buscador lo noto y pensó en preguntar sobre eso más tarde.

— ¿Y entonces? —lo animo a continuar Wood.

—Draco me explico que Nott recibió un patronus de Zabini pidiéndole ayuda y cuando acudió a su casa lo encontró en un estado de salud delicado, así que él simplemente recogió todo y se fue a verlo.

— ¿Y qué te preocupa? —cuestiono Oliver sin entender.

—Zabini es el ex novio de Draco y no me gusta que ellos se reúnan, parece como si todavía tuvieran sentimientos el uno por el otro.

—No se toda la historia pero me parece muy normal que te sientas celoso de que tu novio se reúna con su ex pero si tu tuvieras un accidente y Ginny corriera a saber sobre tu estado, bueno…

—Ya sé que suena estúpido pero tengo una mala sensación al respecto.

— ¿Piensas que Malfoy te seria infiel?

Harry pensó en aquella vez en los baños de vapor, cuando intento llegar más lejos con Draco pero él lo detuvo tajantemente antes de que continuara porque en esos momentos todavía era el novio de Zabini.

—No, Draco respeta sus relaciones.

—Entonces no deberías de preocuparte por eso.

Harry suspiro, es verdad ¿Por qué había estado dudando al respecto? Estaba seguro de que Draco lo quería y que no lo engañaría pero también necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y reforzara ese sentimiento.

—Gracias por ser mi confidente —dijo Harry.

Oliver sonrió.

—Cuando quieras amigo —respondió el guardián.

—Yo también puedo escucharte si algo te preocupa —dijo Harry.

Wood levanto ambas cejas.

— ¿Parece como si algo me preocupara? —pregunto sorprendido.

Harry se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que el guardián podía esconder sus emociones cuando la situación lo requería pero Draco le había contado sin muchos detalles lo que había pasado entre Nott, Ginny y Oliver.

— ¿Ginny te comento algo?

—No, ¿pasa algo con ella?

—Terminamos —respondió secamente el guardián.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —pregunto alarmado Harry.

Oliver le conto sobre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta en la madriguera y sus consecuencias.

—… entonces recibí una carta para que los tres nos reuniéramos en la casa de Nott, una vez ahí el descarado ex Slytherin nos propuso tener un trio.

— ¿Quería que tuvieran sexo nuevamente? —cuestiono el buscador con curiosidad.

—No, él dijo que se había enamorado de ambos y quería que tuviéramos una relación afectiva los tres.

Harry bufo incrédulo.

— ¿Te parece ridículo? —Pregunto Oliver— porque a mi definitivamente me lo pareció, no voy a negar que en aquel momento me sentí inmensamente atraído por Nott pero a estas alturas de mi vida ya no quiero tener aventuras de ese tipo, lo que me gustaría es continuar con mi carrera en el quidditch y más tarde cuando ya no pueda jugar casarme con alguien de quien este enamorado y eventualmente tener hijos.

Cuando Oliver termino de hablar, se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos. Harry lo imito.

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Ginny? Pensé que estabas enamorado de ella.

—Así es, pero cuando me negué rotundamente a aceptar la propuesta de Nott ella se enojó conmigo alegando que por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo pero yo no quería intentarlo Harry, yo… —a este punto la voz de Oliver se quebró.

El buscador giro la cabeza hacia la derecha para observar como el guardián fruncía el ceño.

—Yo amo a Ginebra y no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con nadie más.

— ¿Se lo dijiste? —cuestiono el pelinegro.

— ¡Claro que lo hice! Pero ella seguía insistiendo en que debíamos intentarlo con Nott, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella no está preparada para una relación formal como la que yo espero y yo no voy a forzarla a nada, así que decidimos darnos un tiempo para pensar las cosas, tengo la esperanza de que regresemos pero en realidad lo dudo bastante.

—Vaya… lo siento Oliver no sé qué decir.

—Está bien Harry, el haberme desahogado me ayudó mucho.

Harry le regalo una sonrisa y torpemente le palmeo el hombro en un gesto que pretendía ser de apoyo, Oliver lo agradeció. Después de un tiempo los llamaron para continuar con el entrenamiento.

 **oOo**

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la tarde que se filtraba entre las cortinas abiertas, Blaise sintió la magia de Draco cosquilleándole por el cuerpo provocándole una sensación refrescante y muy placentera.

—Gracias por venir a cuidarme —susurro Zabini.

Draco guardo su varita después de haber lanzado el encantamiento contra la fiebre que le había enseñado Theo y lo miro cansado.

—Está bien pero ten en cuenta que tengo trabajo y no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, cuidarte sería más fácil si no les hubieras dado la libertad a todos tus elfos.

—Solo me estorbaban —dijo Blaise en tono quejoso.

—Claro ¿y qué me dices de la enfermera que contrato Theo? —pregunto el rubio molesto.

—Una inútil, prefiero estar solo o en todo caso que tú me cuides —explicó Blaise cerrando los ojos.

Una mano pálida se posó en la frente del moreno haciéndolo sonreír, Draco al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de su ex novio retiro la mano, incómodo.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ti Zabini, pudiste haber muerto ¿en que estabas pensando? —quiso saber Malfoy.

—Draco te extraño, de verdad te extraño —respondió el aludido centrando sus ojos de color marrón en los iris grises.

—Blaise para, no digas tonterías.

— ¿Eso te parece una tontería?

—Ya sabes que estoy con Harry.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Blaise enojar y en arrebato grito:

— ¡Fuiste egoísta! ¡Simplemente me dejaste por Potter! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!

—Blaise estoy agradecido porque te quedaras a mi lado en los momentos difíciles y sé que has hecho mucho por mí pero tal vez no recuerdes todo lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa —contestó el rubio alzando la voz.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Al principio todo iba bien y realmente te quería pero con el tiempo llego la decadencia, nos peleábamos todos los días por cualquier tontería, hacías que me pusiera celoso cuando hablabas con otros hombres y todo el tiempo tenía que pelear por tu atención, después comenzaste a beber demasiado y siempre te cuidaba cuando estabas en ese estado, justo como ahora me hiciste preocupar muchísimo por tus excesos.

— ¿Y porque no hablaste de todo eso conmigo? Yo lo hubiera entendido y habría intentado cambiar.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no lo hacías a propósito? ¿Qué todo es un malentendido? Yo creo que tú ya sabias todas estas cosas y simplemente decidiste ignorarlas.

Blaise se quedó callado, aquello era verdad.

—Pero Draco, no quiero que estemos separados, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, ya has visto lo que paso.

En realidad él se sentía completamente perdido sin la compañía del rubio, no trabajaba en ningún sitio pues la herencia que le habían dejado los incontables esposos de su madre le servían bastante bien para no tener que trabajar nunca, su único pasatiempo era seguir a su equipo favorito de quidditch y por supuesto cuando se cansaba de eso siempre estaba Draco, pero ahora…

—No puedo cuidarte para siempre Blaise, admito que mi forma de terminar las cosas no fue la mejor y nuestro encuentro en la heladería fue completamente ridículo pero no te deje por Harry, te deje porque nuestra relación ya estaba deteriorada.

—Eres un cobarde, simplemente huiste. Estoy seguro de que habríamos podido arreglar las cosas si Potter no hubiera aparecido.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, ya antes había pensado que esto no iba a funcionar a pesar de las esperanzas que mi madre puso en nuestra relación. Harry llego en el momento adecuado.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —se quejó Blaise.

—Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo, tu madre envió una lechuza, la deje en tu mesa de noche. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Zabini observo a Draco marcharse, había sido un completo idiota ¿recuperarlo? ¿Recriminarle? Todo había estado mal desde el principio, fue una tontería crear ese rebuscado plan poniendo en riesgo su vida solamente para darse cuenta de que en realidad ya no podía salvar su relación. Blaise tomo el sobre que contenía la carta de su madre y tras leerla decidió que sería buena idea hacerle una visita a Grecia y pasar un tiempo lejos de Inglaterra para aclarar sus ideas.


End file.
